


Blind date gone wrong

by xJane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane
Summary: “No, Yann, I won’t go! The three of you have been setting me up for six months now and each date was worse than the last!”Lucas was exasperated. He wasn’t even exaggerating. The gang had been relentless in trying to find him a boyfriend. God only knew where they found all these guys.“Okay, so we messed up a couple of times…”“A couple of times? You guys have sent me on twenty-six dates and they all were nothing short of disastrous, Yann. Admit it, and give the whole thing up already.”***Or, the one where the gang tries to set up Lucas on his twenty-seventh blind date.(Inspired by that one scene in Brooklyn Nine Nine!)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 174





	Blind date gone wrong

“No, Yann, I won’t go! The three of you have been setting me up for six months now and each date was worse than the last!”

Lucas was exasperated. He wasn’t even exaggerating. The gang had been relentless in trying to find him a boyfriend. God only knew where they found all these guys. 

“Oh, come on, Lulu. Not all of them were bad! What about Frédéric?”

“He started crying halfway through the main course because he saw somebody that _looked_ like his ex.”

“Oh, okay. That’s not a good sign. But I thought things went well with Laurent?”

“Oh, yeah, it did. Until the day after our date, when he accidentally sent me a text meant for a certain Victor, thanking him for the great sex the night before.”

“Hmmm, yeah, that was one of Basile’s acquaintances anyway, we should have known.”

Yann at least had the good sense to look sorry.

“But what about Marc then?”

“Oh, yes, good old Marc. Showed up more than an hour late, then bragged about his job and his money and his promotions all during dinner, and then wanted to split the bill. And then when I didn’t want to go home with him, he claimed I owed him, because he’d spent a lot of money and time on dinner. Makes a guy feel really wanted, Yann, I can tell you that.”

“Fuck. Okay, so we messed up a couple of times…”

“A couple of times? You guys have sent me on twenty-six dates and they all were nothing short of disastrous, Yann. Admit it, and give the whole thing up already.”

“Yeah, but Lulu, this time it’s really nothing like that, I promise you.”

Lucas sighed. Those dates had not only cost him about all of his free evenings and a lot of money, but they also threatened whatever was left of his sanity. He just wished the gang would understand already.

“Yann. No. For the last time, let it go. Why are you guys so fixated on getting me a boyfriend anyway? I am perfectly capable of managing my own love life, thank you very much.”

Yann opened his mouth to say something, but Lucas was tired of it all.

“Just, no, Yann. I have a class. See you later.”

Yann stayed behind, a look of defeat on his face. Basile and Arthur appeared from behind the corner.

“So? How did it go?” Basile eagerly yelled from three meters away.

“He didn’t want to do it, Bas. I’m sorry.” Yann shrugged.

“Oh, man. Not even when you said it was a friend of Imane?”, Arthur inquired.

“I didn’t even get to that part,” Yann confessed. “And anyway, I have a feeling he’s just determined to find flaws in anybody we set him up with, just to spite us. Okay, granted, some of these guys were pretty bad, but honestly, he didn’t have to reject Paul just because he was a vegetarian.”

“Yeah,” Arthur seconded, “or that other guy Bas knew, Louis, just for listening to rap. Or my mate Maxime because he all of a sudden prefers blue eyes. That was definitely just an excuse, he’s never said anything about eye colour before.”

Yann hummed.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Sounds like classical Lucas, already dismissing all of our suggestions before he even gives them a chance, just because he doesn’t want to give us the satisfaction that we helped him get some d.”

“If that’s true, though, we better come up with another plan,” Arthur said thoughtfully. “Bas? We’re going to need Daphné’s help.”

~

“ _Et tu_ , Daphné?”

Lucas clasped his heart, as if Daphné had just stabbed him, and tried to emanate all the betrayal he felt on his face. Daphné, however, did not seem impressed.

“Don’t be dramatic, Lucas. I have actually talked to this guy, he is nice. And I have shown him a picture of you on your Instagram, and he is into you, I could tell.”

“Don’t give me crap, Daphné. Basile has asked you to do this because I refuse to go along with any of their crappy blind dates anymore.”

Daphné’s eyes went wide, and she looked nothing but shocked.

“No, Lucas, I would never do that, you know me better than that!”

Lucas hummed. He didn’t buy the innocence radiating from his friend's eyes for one second.

“Uhuh. I am sure it is a complete coincidence that two weeks after I made it clear to the gang I wouldn’t be going on any of their blind dates anymore, suddenly you meet this tall, dark and handsome gay guy who is single and into me. It’s as if the would is full of those and it was only a matter of time before you ran into one of them. And why are you showing my Instagram to strangers anyway? That’s private, Daph.”

“Oh, come on,” she scoffed, “first of all, you have a public profile, and anything you put on the internet is free game, Lucas, you know that. And secondly, I can’t help it if I meet a single hot gay, can I? You could be thankful that I thought of you instead of letting a catch like him walk away, rather than looking at me with such suspicion.”

“A catch, huh? Careful, Daph, Basile might get jealous.”

“Not if you go on a date with him. Honestly, Lucas, how bad can it be? Either you guys hit it off, and then the gang will be off your back, or you don’t, and you’ll have another bad blind date story to tell. It’s not the end of the world.”

It could be, though, Lucas thought. He shuddered when he thought or creepy Marc of whiny Frédéric. Then again, it could just be a nice guy. He had to admit not all of his dates had been horrible, he just hadn’t felt any spark. But maybe he should lower his bar a bit, give this guy a chance.

“Fine,” he huffed, giving in. Daphné shrieked and hugged him. “I’ll go out with this Nicolas. But if it doesn’t work out, you are just as banned of finding me dates as the gang is.”

“Oh, that’s fine, Lucas! This is going to be the one, I know!”

Lucas looked at her doubtingly as she walked off, then went to find the gang. And as such, he missed the high five between Daphné and Imane.

~

“And so I got the project handed in a week too early, but it didn’t matter in the end, because I still got a perfect score.”

Nicolas looked at Lucas proudly. Lucas managed to get a smile on his face. He had to give it to Daphné, Nicolas was indeed rather attractive. And perfectly nice, and a gentleman who arrived at the coffee shop on time, asked Lucas questions and listened to the answers patiently. He just also was incredibly… dull. 

It didn’t help that the barista was constantly hanging out near their table, putting new napkins under their drinks, asking if they wanted to order another coffee, offering the daily suggestions for fresh pastries without being asked, wiping the table, collecting used plates and cutlery – and making jokes that cracked Lucas up way more than anything his date said, and looking Lucas in the eye, and one time even putting his hand on Lucas’ arm, to brush away some muffin crumbs.

There had been a strange connection between them since he had first come over to take their order. Nicolas had been studying the menu meticulously, turning it over and over while the barista waited patiently, and then ordered a black coffee and a vanilla muffin. Lucas had rolled his eyes, and the barista had raised an eyebrow, muttering _boring much?_ which had made Lucas giggle slightly. The man had grinned back at Lucas widely. He had then ordered a chocolate cookie crumble cream frappuccino and a slice of iced lemon cake, which had made the barista laugh out loud and high-five Lucas. 

What _really_ didn’t help was that the barista was the most handsome guy Lucas had ever seen. His eyes had the colour of a twilight sky and sparkled with mischief. His grin made Lucas’ stomach somersault. He ran his hands through his tousled hair frequently, and the messy result of that had no right to look as good as it did. And – Lucas felt his cheeks blaze when he thought about it – during a very long and dreary explanation by his date, he had taken the liberty of admiring the barista’s ass.

He had to get a grip. Lucas forced his attention back to Nicolas. He had to give this guy a chance. He noticed his date looking at him expectantly. Oh, fuck. He had no idea what he’d been talking about. He hummed non-committally.

“So interesting! And what did you do then?”

He hoped his reply made somewhat sense. Luckily for him, it seemed to do the trick, because Nicolas started talking again, this time distinctly more animatedly – he even made a gesture with one hand at one point.

Lucas’ mind drifted off again, and worse, so did his eyes. They seemed to stray automatically into the direction of the hot guy serving coffee, and more often than not, when he looked over, he found the man’s eyes already on him. Lucas blushed every time, and averted his gaze, vowing to focus on his date’s story instead. But he had only so much willpower, and his eyes found the barista’s gaze once more. This time the other man did not just look back, but winked at him. Lucas’ cheeks flamed and his breath hitched.

“Lucas? Are you okay?” 

Nicolas sounded concerned, and Lucas felt his blush getting deeper, guilt washing over him. Here he was, on a date with a perfectly… _nice_ guy, and he was dreaming about the barista’s eyes.

“Uh… yeah, sorry. Just a bit warm in here…”

Nicolas nodded understandingly and continued with his tale.

Lucas tried, he really did. But the barista kept passing by their table, and it was distracting. Lucas noticed his strong hands, and had to force images of those hands on his body out of his mind. He caught a whiff of his smell, and he almost fainted. He heard the guy laugh freely with a colleague, and Lucas wanted to be the one to cause that laugh. 

“Excuse me for a minute, Lucas, I need the bathroom.”

“Huh? Oh, yes. Okay. Sure.” Lucas stammered, torn from a fantasy in which hot barista smiled at him softly. He hid his face in his hands, certain he couldn’t blush any deeper.

Somebody sat down across the table, and Lucas took a breath. He had to tell Nicolas he couldn’t go on with this date any longer. He looked up, opened his mouth… and immediately closed it again when he saw who sat less than a meter away, grinning widely with eyes bright as the moon.

“Hi. Everything okay?”

Lucas was stunned. His smile was just as soft in real life as in Lucas' aborted fantasy.

“I’m Eliott. Who are you?”

“Uh… I’m Lucas, but…” Lucas’ eyes darted in the direction of the bathrooms.

“First date? Please don’t tell me it’s not the first date. You really shouldn’t go on a second date with somebody who orders black coffee and plain muffins, Lucas.”

Lucas’ mouth fell open.

“Well? End my misery, Lucas. Please say it’s the first date.”

“Uh, yeah. A friend set us up, actually…”

“Thank god. So, how soon can you get rid of him? My shift is over in fifteen minutes.”

And Lucas decided to just go with it.

~

“You look happy, Lucas!”, Yann remarked.

Lucas grinned. 

“That is because I am, my friend.”

He had had an amazing weekend. After he had told Nicolas that he really was awfully… _nice_ , and it wasn’t his fault at all, but Lucas didn’t think it was going to work out between them, Eliott had taken his place at the table, bringing an utterly crazy, incredibly sweet coffee concoction to share, and Lucas had been defenceless against his shameless flirting and charm.

They had stayed until the coffee shop had closed. Afterwards, Eliott had walked Lucas home, and Lucas might have taken a few detours here and there, but Eliott didn’t seem to mind at all. At one point their fingers had brushed against each other, and Lucas had grabbed Eliott’s hand and held onto it. And that had just been Friday. Saturday Lucas had hung out in the coffee shop while Eliott worked, tasting Eliott’s drinks and getting light-headed from his compliments – _I bet you taste even sweeter, Lucas_ – and his drawings on Lucas’ cups, which got more elaborate as the day went on, most of them involving a raccoon with hearts in his eyes looking at a hedgehog sipping coffee. Nobody could blame Lucas for kissing Eliott that evening, and after that, there was no way they were not going to spend Sunday hanging out together, watching movies on Eliott’s couch, and making out.

But he didn’t plan on giving the details to the gang. Not that they needed it apparently, because Basile jumped up and down in excitement.

“Ooooh! Did you get some, Lulu? Did you finally find a boyfriend?”

Lucas shoved him at the shoulder.

“Not thanks to you guys! But yeah, I met somebody. He’s coming to pick me up. He should be here soon.”

He grinned. So did the gang.

“I hope you finally admit that I don’t need your help in the love department,” he declared.

“Well, Lulu, it’s not like you did it completely by yourself, is it?”, Arthur reposted. “Daphné had a big hand in this.”

“Hmmm… Not so much. Nicolas was okay, but that didn’t work out.”

He waited for the gang to show their surprise and start pressuring him for details, but nothing much happened. They all hummed vaguely, and Basile muttered sarcastically _Oh, too bad_ , while Arthur nudged him with his elbow. They all looked remarkably calm, Lucas noted. Something strange was going on here. He was about to go into it when he saw Eliott sauntering up.

He grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him on the mouth. The guys cheered, and he turned around, blushing slightly.

“Guys, uh, this is my boyfriend, – ”

“Oh, nice to finally meet you, Eliott! I’m Yann,” Yann smirked, a smug smile on his face.

Lucas’ head whipped to Yann so fast he thought his neck might break.

“What?”

Arthur shrugged, Bas looked like he was going to explode, and Yann just stared at Lucas with that smile. Then the three of them burst out in laughter, almost doubling over with it.

“Oh, Lulu, your face!”, Arthur chuckled.

“But… how do you know Eliott’s name?”

Lucas looked from one to the other, before turning to Eliott, who shrugged and looked at the scene going on with clear amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Don’t look at me, babe, I never met your friends before.”

Lucas sputtered some unintelligible words before Yann took pity on him.

“We’re sorry, Lucas. Nicolas was just a decoy. We meant to set you up with Eliott all along!”

“What? How do you even know him?”

“He’s a friend of Imane’s brother.”

“But… Why didn’t you just set me up with him then?”

“Oh, Lulu, bless you,” Arthur put his arm around Lucas’ shoulder, talking to Eliott. “We figured this one here was going to find fault with every guy we set him up with, for the simple reason we set him up with them. And we had a feeling you and our Lulu would be great together, so sorry for the whole fake date, man.”

Eliott grinned that mind-shattering smile of his, the one that put the sun and the moon and the stars to shame, and pulled Arthur’s arm away from Lucas’ shoulder to replace it with his own.

“I don’t mind one bit. But now he’s taken, so if you all could stop arranging dates for him, I’d appreciate it.”

Yann put up his hand, and they high-fived. Lucas stared at him, feeling pretty betrayed by his friends. Yann came over to Lucas’ side and elbowed him lightly.

“Lu? You’re not mad at us, are you?”

Lucas thought he should feel angry about being played, but then Bas started gushing to Eliott about how much of a fan he was of _Lulu’s boyfriend_ , and Eliott just laughed, and high-fived Bas, who looked flabbergasted at that, and Lucas just felt his heart swell at the sight of his boyfriend and his friends getting along seamlessly.

“I’ll forgive you for the first twenty-seven guys, Yann, because I am magnanimous like that. And because number 28 is a keeper. But if you ever try anything like this again, I’m sending Marc, and Frédéric, and all the others after you. Just so you know.” 

And with that, he grabbed Eliott’s hand and tugged at it.

“Come on. I finally want to go on a date these idiots didn’t set up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> And if you want to make me smile, you can always leave a comment. <3


End file.
